1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to the field of electronic musical instruments and, more particularly, to electronic percussion instruments.
2. Description of the Related Art
Cymbals are a common percussion instrument. Cymbals typically consist of thin, normally round plates of various alloys. There are various types of cymbals, including hi-hats.
A hi-hat, or hihat, is a type of cymbal and stand used as a typical part of a drum kit by percussionists in various forms of contemporary popular music, and is a standard part of the modern drum kit. A hi-hat typically consists of two cymbals that are mounted on a stand, one on top of the other (and hence the two cymbals consists of a top cymbal and a bottom cymbal), and a pedal which can be used to clash and hold the cymbals together. The pedal is usually directly below the cymbals, which are supported by a hollow vertical tube. The top cymbal is mounted horizontal and bell up, while an adjustment screw allows the bottom cymbal to be either horizontal or slightly tilted. A narrow metal shaft or pull rod runs through the top and bottom cymbals as well as the tube, and connects to the pedal. The top cymbal is connected to the pull rod with a clutch or clutch assembly, and can be lowered by operating the pedal against a spring which holds it up in the “open” position, while the bottom cymbal remains stationary. The height of the top cymbal with the pedal released is typically adjustable by varying the position of the clutch assembly on the pull rod. When the cymbals are closed, the pressure holding them together can be varied by varying the foot pressure.
When the foot plate of the pedal is pressed, the top cymbal crashes onto the bottom cymbal (a state known as closed hi-hat). When the foot plate of the pedal is released, the top cymbal returns to its original position above the bottom cymbal (a state known as open hi-hat). Tension of the spring controls the amount of pressure required to lower the top cymbal, as well as how fast the top cymbal returns to its open position, and can also be varied.
There are several patterns of clutch assembly used to support the top cymbal, but the most common uses a knurled collar that is part threaded below the cymbal, and a pair of knurled rings above it. The collar is tightened against the end of the thread, while the rings are tightened against each other.